Watches are typically secured around a wearer's wrist by watch bands associated with the watches. The watch bands themselves typically come in standard lengths, but provide for means used to secure the watch band in place at a desired position depending on the size of the wearer's wrist. The means typically comprise a plurality of apertures provided along a length of the watch band and a watch buckle with a prong that is configured to extend through one of the plurality of apertures. Excess material on the watch band is typically held in place by a keeper.
With wearer's who have smaller wrists, however, the keeper may not adequately hold in all of the excess material such that the tip end portion of the watch band that extends beyond the keeper is not properly contained or retained. This extending part of the excess material of the watch band can cause problems for the wearer. For example, it can get caught on other items or uncomfortably rub against other parts of the wearer's body.
Thus, there is a need for a watch band which can contain or retain the excess material of the watch band. The present invention provides for such a watch band.